


Hope

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Loneliness, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin can't take it anymore





	Hope

Merlin had no idea what made him be in this place at this time. For years, he had thought that New Year’s Eve was special, it was so full of hope that a new year would bring something better. Bring him, what he missed most. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried. He could do without, had to do without. There wasn’t anyone out there for him, the universe obviously wanted him to be alone. 

He had to get out of here. 

So when the clock struck midnight, the fireworks set in and all the happy couples around him toasted the New Year and kissed, Merlin made his way through the crowd. He had to get away from here. And he felt hope fading even more.


End file.
